Lendo:Coleção Harry Potter
by thaisduarte
Summary: lilian evans , tiago potter , sirius black , alice , frank longbotton  e severo snape tentam mudar o futuro que conhecemos lendo os livros de harry  potter.
1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore estava em sua sala, quando de repente uma carta e um embrulho bem grande aparece sua frente.

Ele abre a carta e começa a ler:

"caro Dumbledore,

As pessoas que te escrevem não pode se identificar, mais podemos dizer que somos de uns 30 anos a enviamos no total sete livros e durante a leitura do livro um vamos aparecer é lá prestem atenção.

As pessoas que precisam ler estes livros são :Lilian Evans ,Tiago Potter,Sirius Black,Remo Lupin,Alice Prewett,Frank Longbotton e Severo Snape.

Nos vemos mais tarde,

h.p.,h.g.,r.w.,g.w.

Dumbledore pediu a professora minerva que assim que acabasse o almoço chamasse os respectivos alunos ali.

Depois todos estavam ali. Dumbledore explicou:

– eu pedi à professora para chama – los aqui porque uma curiosa carta diz que precisamos ler uma serie de livros . e no inicio do sétimo eles iram aparecer para se juntarem à nós.

–sete livros ? – pergunta sirius com uma careta – sabe quanto tempo vamos demorar lendo eles?

Dumbledore o ignora e então diz:

– nos intervalos da leitura poderão comer a comida que aparecera aqui – apontou para uma grande mesa. E o banheiro é ali – apontou para uma porta preta

–qual e o nome do livro?-perguntou Frank .

– deixa eu ver -disse Sirius e depois de ofegar disse – Harry potter e a pedra filosofal.

–meu filho?-perguntou Tiago.

–com quem?-perguntou Alice

–eu se La. Então , quem quer começar a ler?-perguntou Sirius.

–eu leio-disse Alice.

Todos se sentaram nos sofás que haviam na sala do diretor .

Alice se preparou para começar e leu:

–o menino que sobreviveu.


	2. O Menino que Sobreviveu

–_**quem sobreviveu?-perguntou Sirius.**_

–_**como eu vou saber?-perguntou Alice.**_

–_**leia e saberá-ele disse.**_

–_**era o que eu ia começar a fazer ate ser atrapalhada . - ela respondeu com raiva.**_

– _**Alice ,não acha melhor começar a ler?-perguntou seu namorado Frank.**_

–_**ta – ela disse e começou a ler:**_

O Sr. e a Sra. Dursley, da Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº. 4, se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigado. Eram as últimas pessoas no mundo que se esperaria que se metessem em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplesmente não compactuavam com esse tipo de bobagem.

O Sr. Dursley era Diretor de uma firma chamada Grunnings, fazia perfurações. Era um homem alto e corpulento quase sem pescoço, embora tivesse enormes bigodes. A Sra. Dursley era loura e tinha um pescoço quase duas vezes mais comprido que o normal o que era muito útil porque ela passava grande parte do tempo espichando-o por cima da cerca do jardim para espiar os vizinhos.

**que mulher , hein?-comentou Sirius.**

**Severo,que ate agora não havia falado nada teve que concordar.**

Os Dursley tinham um filhinho chamado Dudley, o Duda, e em sua opinião não havia garoto melhor em nenhum lugar do mundo.

Os Dursley tinham tudo que queriam, mas tinham também um segredo, e seu maior receio era que alguém o descobrisse. Achavam que não iriam agüentar se alguém descobrisse a existência dos Potter.

–**não tem nenhum problema na minha família-reclamou Tiago.**

–**se da conta de que esta discutindo com um livro ,ne ?-perguntou Lilian.**

A Sra. Potter era irmã da Sra. Dursley, mas não se viam há muitos anos, na realidade a Sra. Dursley fingia que não tinha irmã

–**quem finge que não tem uma Irma?-perguntou lice horrorizada**

"**tunia".pensou Lilian.**

, porque esta e o marido imprestável eram o que havia de menos parecido possível com os Dursley.

–**graças a Merlin.-disse remo.e todos concordaram.**

Eles estremeciam só de pensar o que os vizinhos iriam dizer se os Potter aparecessem na rua. Os Dursley sabiam que os Potter tinham um filhinho também, mas nunca o tinham visto. O garoto era mais uma razão para manter os Potter à distância, eles não queriam que Duda se misturasse com uma criança daquelas.

–**provavelmente e o tal Harry potter-disse Sirius.**

–**não me diga-zombou sem se conter snape.**

Quando o Sr. e a Sra. Dursley acordaram na terça-feira monótona e cinzenta em que a nossa história começa não havia nada no céu nublado lá fora sugerindo as coisas estranhas e misteriosas que não tardariam a acontecer por todo o país. O Sr. Dursley cantarolava ao escolher a gravata mais sem graça do mundo para ir trabalhar e a Sra. Dursley fofocava alegremente enquanto lutava para encaixar um Duda aos berros na cadeirinha alta.

Nenhum deles reparou em uma coruja parda que passou, batendo as asas, pela janela.

Às oito e meia, o Sr. Dursley apanhou a pasta, deu um beijinho no rosto da Sra. Dursley e tentou dar um beijo de despedida em Duda, mas não conseguiu, porque na hora Duda estava tendo um acesso de raiva e atirava o cereal nas paredes.

— Pestinha — disse rindo contrafeito o Sr. Dursley ao sair de casa. Entrou no carro e deu marcha à ré para sair do estacionamento do número quatro.

Foi na esquina da rua que ele notou o primeiro indício de que algo estranho ocorria um gato lia um mapa. Por um instante o Sr. Dursley não percebeu o que vira — em seguida virou rapidamente a cabeça para dar uma segunda olhada. Havia um gato de listras amarela, sentado na esquina da Rua dos Alfeneiros, mas não havia nenhum mapa à vista. Em que estaria pensando naquela hora? Devia ter sido um efeito da luz. Ele piscou e arregalou os olhos para o gato.

O gato o encarou. Enquanto virava a esquina e subia a rua, espiou o gato pelo espelho retrovisor. Ele agora estava lendo a placa que dizia Rua dos Alfeneiros — não, não estava olhando a placa: gatos não podiam ler mapas nem placas. O Dr. Dursley sacudiu a cabeça e tirou o gato do pensamento. Durante o caminho para a cidade ele não pensou em mais nada exceto no grande pedido de brocas que tinha esperanças de receber naquele dia, mas ao sair da cidade, as brocas foram varridas de sua cabeça por outra coisa. Ao parar no costumeiro engarrafamento matinal, não pode deixar de notar que havia uma quantidade de gente estranhamente vestida andando pelas ruas. Gente com capas largas. O Sr. Dursley não tolerava gente que andava com roupas ridículas — os trapos que se viam nos jovens! Imaginou que aquilo fosse uma nova moda idiota. Tamborilou os dedos no volante e seu olhar recaiu em um grupinho de excêntricos parados bem perto dele. Cochichavam excitados. O Sr. Dursley se irritou ao ver que alguns deles nem eram jovens, ora, aquele homem devia ser mais velho do que ele, e usava uma capa verde-esmeralda! Que petulância! Mas então ocorreu ao Sr. Dursley que se tratava prova de alguma promoção boba — essas pessoas estavam obviamente arrecadando alguma coisa... É, devia ser isto! O tráfego avançou e alguns minutos depois o Sr. Dursley chegou ao estacionamento da Grunnings, o pensamento de volta às brocas.

O Sr. Dursley sempre sentava de costas para a parede em seu escritório no nono andar. Se não o fizesse, talvez tivesse achado mais difícil se concentrar em brocas aquela manhã. Ele não viu as corujas que voavam velozes em plena luz do dia, embora as pessoas na rua as vissem, elas apontavam e se espantavam enquanto um bando de coruja passava no alto. A maioria jamais vira uma mesmo à noite. O Sr. Dursley, porém, teve uma manhã normal sem corujas. Gritou com cinco pessoas diferentes. Deu vários telefonemas importantes e gritou mais um pouco. Estava de excelente humor até a hora do almoço, quando pensou em esticar as pernas e atravessar a rua para comprar um pãozinho doce na padaria defronte.

–**duvido que não comprou mais.-disse Sirius a ninguém em particular.**

Esquecera completamente as pessoas de capas até passar por um grupo delas próximo à padaria. Olhou-as com raiva ao passar. Não sabia o porquê, mas elas o deixavam nervoso. Essas cochichavam também, mas ele não viu nenhuma latinha de coleta. Foi ao passar por elas na volta, levando uma grande rosca açucarada que entreouviu algumas palavras do que diziam.

— ... Os Potter, é verdade, foi o que ouvi...

— ... É, o filho deles, Harry...

O Sr. Dursley parou de repente. O medo invadiu-o. Virou a cabeça para olhar as pessoas que cochichavam como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor.

Atravessou a rua depressa, correu para o escritório, disse rispidamente à secretária que não o incomodasse, agarrou o telefone e quase terminara de discar o número de casa quando mudou de idéia. Pôs o fone no gancho e alisou os bigodes pensando... Não, estava agindo como um idiota. Potter não era um nome tão fora do comum assim. Tinha certeza de que havia muita gente chamada Potter com um filho chamado Harry. Pensando bem nem sequer tinha certeza de que o sobrinho tivesse o nome de Harry. Jamais viu o menino. Talvez fosse Ernesto. Ou Eduardo.

–**não sabe o nome do próprio sobrinho que feio.-comentou Frank.**

Não tinha sentido preocupar a Sra. Dursley, ela sempre ficava tão perturbada à simples menção da irmã. Não a culpava — se ele tivesse uma irmã como aquela... Mas mesmo assim aquelas pessoas de capas.

Achou bem mais difícil se concentrar nas brocas aquela tarde e quando deixou o edifício às cinco horas, continuava tão preocupado que deu um encontrão em alguém parado ali à porta.

— Desculpe — murmurou, quando o velhinho cambaleou e quase caiu. Levou alguns segundos até o Sr. Dursley perceber que o homem estava usando uma capa roxa. Não parecia nada aborrecido por ter sido quase jogado ao chão.

–**estranho . esse cara provavelmente é um bruxo e mesmo assim não é normal . se me jogassem no chão o ser não ia sair ileso.- disse Alice ameaçadoramente .**

Ao contrario, seu rosto se abriu em um largo sorriso e ele disse numa voz esganiçada que fez os passantes olharem:

— Não precisa pedir desculpas, caro senhor, porque nada poderia me aborrecer hoje! Alegre-se! Porque o Você-Sabe-Quem finalmente foi-se embora! Até trouxas como o senhor deviam estar comemorando um dia tão feliz!

– **você – sabe – quem morreu ? – perguntou Frank**

E o velho abraçou o Sr. Dursley pela cintura e se afastou.

O Sr. Dursley ficou pregado no chão. Fora abraçado por um completo estranho. E também achava que fora chamado de trouxa, o que quer que isso quisesse dizer.

– **nada a ver – disse lily – "trouxa" para os trouxas quer dizer inútil ou algo do tipo. Uma pessoa esperta pensaria nisto.**

Estava abalado. Correu para o carro e partiu para casa, esperando que estivesse imaginando coisas, o que nunca esperara que fizesse, porque não aprovava a imaginação.

– **que cara sem sal – disse Alice interrompendo a leitura.**

Quando entrou no estacionamento do numero quatro, a primeira coisa que viu — e isso não melhorou o seu estado de espírito,— foi o gato listrado que notara aquela manhã. Agora ele estava sentado no muro do jardim. Tinha certeza de que era o mesmo, as marcas em volta dos olhos eram as mesmas.

– **estranho- disse remo**

— Chispa! — disse o Sr. Dursley em voz alta.

O gato não se mexeu. Apenas lançou-lhe um olhar severo.

– **desde quando gatos lançam olhares severos? – perguntou sirius – deve ser uma cena estranha.**

Será que isto era um comportamento normal para um gato, pensou o Sr. Dursley.

– **lógico que não idiota . você não pensa não? –perguntou Tiago.**

Continuava decidido a então não comentar nada com a esposa.

A Sra. Dursley tivera um dia normal e agradável. Contou-lhe durante o jantar os problemas da senhora do lado com a filha e ainda que Duda aprendera uma palavra nova (Nunca).

– **o sonho de toda mãe – ironizou Alice.**

O Sr. Dursley tentou agir normalmente. Depois que Duda foi se deitar, ele chegou à sala em tempo de ouvir o último noticiário noturno.

_"E, por último, os observadores de pássaros em toda parte registraram que as corujas do país se comportaram de forma muito estranha hoje. Embora elas normalmente cacem a noite e raramente apareçam à luz do dia, centenas desses pássaros foram visto hoje voando em todas as direções desde o alvorecer. Os especialistas não sabem explicar por que as corujas de repente mudaram o seu padrão de sono."_

O locutor se permitiu um sorriso.

"_Muito misterioso. E agora, com Jorge Mendes, o nosso boletim meteorológico. "Vai haver mais tempestades de corujas hoje à noite, Jorge?"_

_"Bom, Eduardo", disse o meteorologista, não sei lhe dizer, mas não foram só as corujas que se comportaram de modo estranho hoje, ouvintes de todo o pais têm telefonado para reclamar que em vez do aguaceiro que prometi para ontem, eles tem tido chuvas de estrelas!_

_Talvez alguém ande festejando a noite das fogueiras uma semana mais cedo este ano! Mas posso prometer para hoje uma noite chuvosa"._

O Sr. Dursley ficou paralisado na poltrona. Estrelas cadentes em todo o país? Corujas voando durante o dia? Gente misteriosa capas por todo lado? E um cochicho, um cochicho a respeito dos Potter...

– **pelo menos ele sabe somar dois mais dois – comentou snape e todos olharam em sua direção como se só se lembrassem que ele estava ali agora .**

A Sra. Dursley entrou na sala trazendo duas xícaras de chá.

Não adiantava. Teria que lhe dizer alguma coisa. Pigarreou nervoso.

— Hum, hum, Petúnia, querida, você não tem tido notícias de sua irmã ultimamente?

Conforme esperava, a Sra. Dursley pareceu chocada e aborrecida. Afinal, normalmente fingiam que ela não tinha irmã.

— Não. — respondeu ela, seca. — Por quê?

— Uma notícia engraçada — murmurou o Sr. Dursley — Corujas... Estrelas cadentes e vi uma porção de gente de aparência estranha na cidade hoje...

— E dai? — cortou a Sra. Dursley.

— Bem, pensei, talvez, tivesse alguma ligação com... Sabe... O pessoal dela.

– **eles sabem dos bruxos? –perguntou sirius.**

– **é provável – disse remo**

A Sra. Dursley bebericou o chá com os lábios contraídos. O Sr. Dursley ficou em dúvida se teria coragem de lhe contar que ouvira o nome "Potter". Decidiu que não. Em vez disso, falou com a voz mais displicente que pode:

— O filho deles, teria mais ou menos a idade do Duda agora, não?

— Suponho que sim — respondeu a Sra. Dursley ainda seca.

— Como é mesmo o nome dele? Ernesto, não é?

— Harry. Um nome feio e vulgar se quer saber minha opinião.

– **eu não acho – comentou Lilian.**

— Ah, é — disse o Sr. Dursley, sentindo um aperto horrível no coração. — E, concordo com você.

Não disse mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto a caminho do quarto onde foram se deitar. Enquanto a Sra. Dursley estava no banheiro, o Sr. Dursley foi devagarinho até a janela e espiou o jardim da casa. O gato continuava lá. Observava o começo da Rua dos Alfeneiros como se esperasse alguma coisa.

– **o que um gato esperaria naquele lugar ? – perguntou Lilian.**

Estaria imaginando coisas. Será que tudo isto teria ligação com os Potter? Tinha-se... Se transpirasse que eram aparentados como um casal de... Bem ele achava que não agüentaria.

Os Dursley se deitaram. A Sra. Dursley, adormeceu logo, mas o Sr. Dursley continuou acordado pensando no que acontecera. Seu último consolo antes de adormecer foi pensar que mesmo que os Potter estivessem envolvidos, não havia razão para se aproximarem dele e da Sra. Dursley. Os Potter sabiam muito bem o que pensavam deles e de gente de sua laia... Não via como ele e Petúnia poderiam se envolver com nada que estivesse acontecendo. O Sr. Dursley bocejou e se virou. Isso não poderia afetá-los...

Como estava enganado.

O Sr. Dursley talvez estivesse mergulhando em um sono inquieto, mas o gato no muro lá fora não mostrava sinais de sono.

Continuava sentado imóvel como uma estátua, os olhos fixos na esquina mais distante da Rua dos Alfeneiros. E nem sequer estremeceu quando uma porta de carro bateu na rua seguinte, nem mesmo quando duas corujas mergulharam do alto. Na verdade, era quase meia-noite quando o gato se mexeu.

Um homem apareceu na esquina que o gato estivera vigiando.

Apareceu tão súbita e silenciosamente que se poderia pensar que tivesse saído do chão. O rabo do gato mexeu ligeiramente e seus olhos se estreitaram.

Ninguém jamais vislumbrara nada parecido com este homem na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Era alto, magro e muito velho a julgar pelo prateado dos seus cabelos e de sua barba, suficientemente longos para prender no cinto. Usava vestes longas, uma capa púrpura que arrastava pelo chão e botas com saltos altos e fivelas. Seus olhos azuis eram claros, luminosos e cintilantes por trás dos óculos em meia-lua e o nariz, muito comprido e torto, como se o tivesse quebrado pelo menos duas vezes.

– **dumbledore? – perguntou lily.**

O nome dele era Alvo Dumbledore.

Alvo Dumbledore não parecia ter consciência de que acabara numa rua onde tudo desde o seu nome às suas botas era malvisto.

Estava ocupado apalpando a capa, procurando alguma coisa. Mas parecia ter consciência de que estava sendo vigiado, porque ergueu a cabeça de repente para o gato, que continuava a fitá-lo da outra ponta da rua. Por algum motivo, a visão do gato pareceu diverti-lo. Deu uma risadinha e murmurou:

— Eu devia ter imaginado.

Encontrou o que procurava no bolso interior da capa, parecia um isqueiro de prata. Abriu-o, ergueu-o no ar e ascendeu. O lampião de rua mais próximo apagou-se com um estalido seco. Ele fez de novo — o lampião seguinte piscou e apagou, doze vezes ele acionou o _"apagueiro"_, até que as únicas luzes acesas na rua eram dois pontinhos minúsculos ao longe, os olhos do gato que os vigiava. Se alguém espiasse pela janela agora, até a Sra. Dursley, de olhos de contas, não conseguira ver nada que estava acontecendo na calçada. Dumbledore tornou a guardar o _"apagueiro"_ na capa e saiu caminhando pela rua em direção ao número quatro, onde se sentou no muro ao lado do gato. Não para olhar para o bicho, mas, passado algum tempo, dirigiu-se a ele.

— Imaginava encontrar a senhora aqui, Professora Minerva McGonagall.

E virou-se para sorrir para o gato, mas este desaparecera. Ao invés dele, viu-se sorrindo para uma mulher de aspecto severo que usava óculos de lentes quadradas exatamente do formato das marcas que o gato tinha em volta dos olhos. Ela, também, usava uma capa esmeralda. Trazia os cabelos negros presos num coque apertado. E parecia decididamente irritada.

– **era a mcgonagall ? – exclamou sirius.**

– **o que ela quer aí? – perguntou Frank.**

— Como soube que era eu? — perguntou.

— Minha cara professora nunca vi um gato se sentar tão duro.

— O senhor estaria duro se tivesse passado o dia todo sentado em um muro de pedra — respondeu a Professora Minerva.

— O dia todo? Quando podia estar comemorando? Devo ter passado por mais de dez festas e banquetes a caminho daqui.

A professora fungou aborrecida.

— Ah sim, vi que todos estão comemorando — disse impaciente. — Era de esperar que fossem um pouco mais cautelosos, mas não, até os trouxas notaram que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Deu no telejornal. — Ela indicou com a cabeça a sala às escuras dos Dursley. — Eu ouvi... Bandos de corujas... Estrelas cadentes... Ora, eles não são completamente idiotas. Não podiam deixar de notar alguma coisa.

— Estrelas cadentes em Kent, aposto que foi coisa de Dédalo Diggle. Ele nunca teve muito juízo. — Você não pode culpá-los — ponderou Dumbledore educadamente. — Temos tido muito pouco o que comemorar nos últimos onze anos

– **Voldemort esteve no poder por onze anos ? – perguntou remo horrorizado.**

— Sei disso — retrucou a professora mal-humorada. — Mas não é razão para perdermos a cabeça. As pessoas estão sendo completamente descuidadas, saem as ruas em plena luz do dia, sem nem ao menos vestir roupa de trouxa, e espalham boatos.

De esguelha, lançou um olhar atento a Dumbledore, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele continuou calado, por isso ela recomeçou:

— Ia ser uma graça se, no próprio dia em que Você-Sabe-Quem parece ter finalmente ido embora, os trouxas descobrissem a nossa existência. Suponho que ele realmente tenha ido embora, não é, Dumbledore?

— Parece que não há dúvida. Temos muito o que agradecer. Aceita um sorvete de limão?

— Um o quê?

— Um sorvete de limão. E uma espécie de doce dos trouxas de que sempre gostei muito.

— Não, obrigada — disse a Professora Minerva com frieza, como se não achasse que o momento pedia sorveres de limão. — Mesmo que Você-Sabe-Quem tenha ido embora.

— Minha cara professora, com certeza uma pessoa sensata como a senhora pode chamá-lo pelo nome. Toda essa bobagem de Você-Sabe-Quem há onze anos venho tentando convencer as pessoas a chamá-lo pelo nome que recebeu: Voldemort — A professora franziu a cara, mas Dumbledore, que estava separando dois sorvetes de limão, pareceu não reparar — Tudo fica tão confuso quando todos não param de dizer "_Você-Sabe-Quem_". Nunca vi nenhuma razão para ter medo de dizer o nome de Voldemort.

— Sei que não vê — disse a professora parecendo meio exasperada, meio admirada. Mas você é diferente.. Todo o mundo sabe é o único de quem Você-Sabe... Ah está bem, de quem Voldemort tem medo.

— Isto é um elogio — disse Dumbledore calmamente. — Voldemort tinha poderes que nunca tive.

— Só porque você é muito... Bem... Nobre para usá-los.

— É uma sorte estar escuro. Nunca mais corei assim desde que Madame pomfrey me disse que gostava dos meus abafadores de orelhas novos.

– **eu poderia viver feliz se não tivesse ouvido essa – resmungou sirius enquanto Tiago fingia vomitar e snape revirou os olhos.**

A Professora Minerva lançou um olhar severo a Dumbledore e disse:

— As corujas não são nada comparadas aos boatos que correm que todos estão dizendo? Por que ele foi embora? Que foi que finalmente o deteve?

Aparentemente a Professora Minerva chegara ao ponto que estava ansiosa para discutir, a verdadeira razão pela qual estivera esperando o dia todo em cima de um muro frio e duro, porque nem como gato nem como mulher ela fixara antes um olhar tão penetrante em Dumbledore como agora. Era óbvio que seja o que fosse que "todos" estavam dizendo, ela não iria acreditar até que Dumbledore confirmasse ser verdade. Dumbledore, porém, estava escolhendo mais um sorvete de limão e não respondeu.

— O que estão dizendo — continuou ela — é que a noite passada Voldemort apareceu em Godric's Hollow. Foi procurar os Potter. O boato é que Lílian e Tiago Potter estão... Estão mortos.

– **COMO ASSIM? – gritou Lilian –ISSO QUER DIZER QUE MORRI?**

–**isso que dizer que nos casamos? – perguntou Tiago quase que deixando de lado a parte em que ele morreu.**

**Snape estava muito triste . Lilian iria morrer mas antes se casaria com o idiota do potter.**

Dumbledore fez que sim com a cabeça. A Professora Minerva perdeu o fôlego.

— Lílian e Tiago... Não posso acreditar... Não quero acreditar... Ah, Alvo.

Dumbledore estendeu a mão e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

— Eu sei... Eu sei... — disse deprimido.

A voz da Professora Minerva tremeu ao prosseguir:

— E não é só isso estão dizendo que ele tentou matar o filho dos Potter, Harry.

–**isso quer dizer que Voldemort tentou matar o meu filho? – perguntou Lilian chocada.**

–**isso quer dizer que eu vou ter um filho? – perguntou Tiago – ainda por cima da lily? Se alguém me dissesse ontem que lily afinal deixaria de gritar comigo eu riria da cara do problemático.**

Mas... Não conseguiu. Não conseguiu matar o garotinho.

– **como não conseguiu ? –perguntou remo interessado.**

Ninguém sabe o porquê nem como, mas estão dizendo que na hora que não pôde matar Harry Potter, por alguma razão, o poder de Voldemort desapareceu e é por isso que ele foi embora.

Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça, sério.

— É verdade? — gaguejou a professora. — Depois de tudo o que ele fez... Todas as pessoas que matou... Não conseguiu matar um garotinho? É simplesmente espantoso... De tudo que poderia detê-lo... Mas, por Deus, como foi que Harry sobreviveu?

— Só podemos imaginar — disse Dumbledore. — Talvez nunca cheguemos à saber.

– **espero que expliquem em um dos livros – disse sirius.**

A Professora Minerva pegou um lenço de renda e secou com delicadeza os olhos por baixo das lentes dos óculos. Dumbledore deu uma grande fungada ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o relógio de ouro do bolso e o examinava. Era um relógio muito estranho.

Tinha doze ponteiros, mas nenhum número, em vez deles pequenos planetas giravam à volta. Mas, devia fazer sentido para Dumbledore, porque ele o repôs no bolso e disse:

— Hagrid está atrasado. A propósito, foi ele que lhe disse que eu estaria aqui, suponho.

— Foi. E suponho que você não vá me dizer por que está aqui e não em outro lugar.

— Vim trazer Harry para tio e a tia. Eles são a única família que lhe resta.

— Você não quer dizer, você não pode estar se referindo às pessoas que moram aqui? — exclamou a Professora Minerva, pulando de pé e apontando para o número quatro — Dumbledore você não pode. Estive observando a família o dia todo. Você não poderia encontrar duas pessoas menos parecidas conosco. E têm um filho, vi-o dando chutes na mãe até a rua, berrando porque queria balas. Harry Potter não pode vir morar aqui!

– **não pode mesmo ! – disse Lilian.**

— É o melhor lugar para ele — disse Dumbledore com firmeza. — os tios poderão lhe explicar tudo quando ele for mais velho, escrevi-lhes uma carta.

— Uma carta? — repetiu a professora com a voz fraca, sentando-se novamente no muro. — Francamente Dumbledore, você acha que pode explicar tudo isso em uma carta? Essas pessoas jamais vão entendê-lo! Ele vai ser famoso, uma lenda. Eu não me surpreenderia se o dia de hoje ficasse conhecido no futuro como o dia de Harry Potter. Vão escrever livros sobre Harry. Todas as crianças no nosso mundo vão conhecer o nome dele!

— Exatamente — disse Dumbledore, olhando muito sério por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. — Isto seria o bastante para virar a cabeça de qualquer menino. Famoso antes mesmo de saber andar. Famoso por alguma coisa que ele nem vai se lembrar! Veja que ele estará muito melhor se crescer longe de tudo isso e tenha capacidade de compreender?

A professora abriu a boca, mudou de idéia, engoliu em seco e então disse:

— É, é, você está certo é claro. Mas como é que o garoto vai chegar aqui, Dumbledore? — Ela olhou para a capa dele de repente como se lhe ocorresse que talvez escondesse Harry ali.

— Hagrid vai trazê-lo.

— Você acha que é sensato confiar a Hagrid uma tarefa importante como essa?

— Eu confiaria a Hagrid minha vida — respondeu Dumbledore.

— Não estou dizendo que ele não tenha o coração no lugar — concedeu a professora de má vontade — mas você não pode fingir que ele é cuidadoso. Que tem uma tendência a... Que foi isso?

Um ronco discreto quebrara o silêncio da rua. Foi aumentando cada vez mais enquanto eles olhavam para cima e para baixo da rua à procura de um sinal de farol de carro, o ronco se transformou num trovão quando os dois olharam para o céu — e uma enorme motocicleta caiu do ar e parou na rua diante deles.

Se a motocicleta era enorme, não era nada comparada ao homem que a montava de lado. Ele era quase duas vezes mais alto do que um homem normal e pelo menos cinco vezes mais largo. Parecia simplesmente grande demais para existir e tão selvagem — emaranhados de barba e cabelos negros longos e grossos escondiam a maior parte do seu rosto, as mãos tinham o tamanho de uma lata de lixo e os pés calçados com botas de couro pareciam filhotes de golfinhos. Em seus braços imensos e musculosos ele segurava um embrulho de cobertores.

— Hagrid — exclamou Dumbledore, parecendo aliviado

– **pra quem tinha total certeza de que tudo ia ocorrer bem parece aliviado demais – disse severo e todos o encararam.**

— Finalmente. E onde foi que arranjou a moto?

— Pedi emprestada, Professor Dumbledore — respondeu o gigante, desmontando cuidadosamente da moto ao falar — O jovem Sirius me emprestou

– **jovem sirius seria eu ? – perguntou sirius.**

– **acho que sim – disse remo.**

– **legal! Vou ter uma moto! – exclamou feliz.**

Trouxe ele, professor.

— Não teve nenhum problema?

— Não, senhor. A casa ficou quase destruída, mas consegui tirá-lo inteiro antes que os trouxas invadissem o lugar. Ele dormiu quando estivemos sobrevoando Bristol.

Dumbledore e a Professora Minerva curvaram-se para o embrulho de cobertores. Dentro, apenas visível, havia um menino, que dormia a sono solto. Sob uma mecha de cabelos muito negros caída sobre a testa eles viram um corte curioso, tinha a forma de um raio.

— Foi aí que? — sussurrou a professora.

— Foi — confirmou Dumbledore.— Ficará com a cicatriz para sempre.

— Será que você não poderia dar um jeito, Dumbledore?

— Mesmo que pudesse, eu não o faria. As cicatrizes podem vir a ser úteis. Tenho uma acima do joelho esquerdo que é um mapa perfeito do metrô de Londres. Bem, me dê ele aqui, Hagrid, é melhor acabarmos logo com isso.

Dumbledore recebeu Harry nos braços e virou-se para a casa dos Dursley.

— Será que eu podia... Podia me despedir dele, professor? — perguntou Hagrid.

Ele curvou a enorme cabeça descabelada para Harry e lhe deu o que deve ter sido um beijo muito áspero e peludo.

–**eca – disseram as garotas.**

Depois, sem aviso, Hagrid soltou um uivo como o de um cachorro ferido.

— Psiu! — sibilou a Professora Minerva — Você vai acordar os trouxas!

— Desculpe — soluçou Hagrid, puxando um enorme lenço sujo e escondendo a cara nele. — Mas na... Nã... Não consigo suportar, Lílian e Tiago mortos, e o coitadinho do Harry ter de viver com os trouxas...

— É, é muito triste, mas controle-se, Hagrid, ou vão nos descobrir — sussurrou a professora, dando uma palmadinha desajeita no braço de Hagrid enquanto Dumbledore saltava a mureta de pedra e se dirigia à porta da frente. Depositou Harry devagarinho no batente, tirou uma carta da capa, meteu-a entre os cobertores do menino e em seguida, voltou para a companhia dos dois.

– **ele deixou Harry ? largado?na porte da minha querida Irma que ficaria muito feliz em acolher o Harry? – terminou lily sarcástica.**

Durante um minuto inteiro os três ficaram parados olhando para o embrulhinho, os ombros de Hagrid sacudiram, os olhos da Professora Minerva piscaram loucamente e a luz cintilante que sempre brilhava nos olhos de Dumbledore parecia ter-se extinguido.

— Bem — disse Dumbledore finalmente — acabou-se. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui já podemos nos reunir aos outros para comemorar.

— É — disse Hagrid com a voz muito abafada. — Vou devolver a moto de Sirius. Boa noite, Professora Minerva, Professor Dumbledore...

Enxugando os olhos na manga da jaqueta, Hagrid montou na moto e acionou o motor com um pontapé, com um rugido ela levantou vôo e desapareceu na noite.

— Nos veremos em breve, espero, Professora Minerva — falou Dumbledore, com um aceno da cabeça. A Professora Minerva assou o nariz em resposta.

Dumbledore se virou e desceu a rua. Na esquina parou e puxou o "apagueiro". Deu um clique e doze esferas de luz voltaram aos lampiões de modo que a Rua dos Alfeneiros de repente iluminou-se com uma claridade laranja e ele divisou o gato listrado se esquivando pela outra ponta da rua. Mal dava para enxergar o embrulhinho de cobertores no batente do número quatro.

— Boa sorte, Harry — murmurou ele. Girou nos calcanhares e, com um movimento da capa, desapareceu.

Uma brisa arrepiou as cercas bem cuidadas da Rua dos Alfeneiros, silenciosas e quietas sob o negror do céu, o último lugar do mundo em que alguém esperaria que acontecessem coisas espantosas. Harry Potter virou-se dentro dos cobertores sem acordar. Sua mãozinha agarrou a carta ao lado, mas ele continuou a dormir, sem saber que era especial, sem saber que era famoso, sem saber que iria acordar dentro de poucas horas com o grito da Sra. Dursley ao abrir a porta da frente para pôr as garrafas de leite do lado de fora, nem que passaria as próximas semanas levando cutucadas e beliscões do primo Duda. Ele não podia saber que neste mesmo instante, havia pessoas se reunindo em segredo em todo o país que erguiam os copos e diziam com vozes abafadas.

— _À Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu._

– **que capitulo tenso – comentou sirius.**

–**é – concordou Frank.**

– **não posso acreditar que morremos – disse lily.**

– **mas olha pelo lado bom ! você me deu uma chance ! e se casou comigo !- disse Tiago feliz e lily sorriu.**

**Severo não sabia se vomitava ou o que . não agüentava mais aquilo e estavam so no primeiro capitulo...**

– **quem quer ler agora ? – perguntou alice.**

– **eu leio – disse sirius.**

–**o vidro que sumiu.**


	3. O Vidro que Sumiu

– **que capitulo tenso – comentou sirius.**

–**é – concordou Frank.**

– **não posso acreditar que morremos – disse lily.**

– **mas olha pelo lado bom ! você me deu uma chance ! e se casou comigo !- disse Tiago feliz e lily sorriu.**

**Severo não sabia se vomitava ou o que . não agüentava mais aquilo e estavam so no primeiro capitulo...**

– **quem quer ler agora ? – perguntou alice.**

– **eu leio – disse sirius.**

–**o vidro que sumiu.**

Quase dez anos haviam se passado desde o dia em que os Dursley acordaram e encontraram o sobrinho no batente da porta, mas a Rua dos Alfeneiros não mudara praticamente nada.

– **que pena – resmungou Lilian**

O sol nascia para os mesmos jardins cuidados e iluminava o número quatro de bronze à porta de entrada dos Dursley, e penetrava sorrateiro a sala de estar que continuava quase igual ao que fora na noite em o Sr. Dursley ouvira a funesta notícia sobre as corujas.

Somente as fotografias sobre o console da lareira mostravam o tempo que já passara. Dez anos antes havia uma porção de fotografias de uma coisa que parecia uma grande bola de brincar na praia, usando diferentes chapéus coloridos, mas Duda Dursley não era mais bebê, e agora as fotografias mostravam um menino grande e louro na primeira bicicleta, no carrossel de uma feira, brincando com o computador do pai, recebendo um beijo e um abraço da mãe. A sala não continha nenhuma indicação de que havia, outro menino na casa.

No entanto Harry Potter continuava lá, no momento adormecido, mas não por muito tempo. Sua tia Petúnia acordara e foi sua voz aguda que produziu o primeiro ruído do dia.

— Acorde! Levante-se! Agora!

Harry acordou assustado. A tia bateu à porta outra vez.

— Acorde! – gritou.

– **mais educação com meu filho – falou Tiago com cara de poucos amigos.**

Harry ouviu-a caminhar em direção à cozinha e em seguida uma frigideira bater no fogão. Virou-se de costa e tentou se lembrar do sonho em que estava. Era um sonho gostoso. Havia uma motocicleta. Tinha a estranha sensação que já vira esse sonho antes.

– **se ele ta sonhando com uma coisa que aconteceu anos atrás ... parabéns seu filho tem ótima memória.- disse Alice.**

A tia voltara a porta.

— Você já se levantou? — perguntou.

— Quase — respondeu Harry.

— Bem, ande depressa, quero que você tome conta do bacon.

– **mas ele ainda é uma criança – reclamou sirius – não pode cozinhar !**

E não se atreva a deixá-lo queimar. Quero tudo perfeito no armário no aniversário de Duda.

Harry gemeu.

— Que foi que você disse? — perguntou a tia com rispidez.

— Nada, nada...

O aniversário de Duda — como podia ter esquecido? Harry levantou-se devagar e começou a procurar as meias. Encontrou-as debaixo da cama e depois de retirar uma aranha de um pé, calçou-as.

Harry estava acostumado com aranhas, porque o armário sob a escada vivia cheio delas e era ali que ele dormia.

– **ELE TA OQUE?DORMINDO EMBAIXO DA ESCADA? – berrou Lilian indignada.**

– **MEU FILHO NÃO É LIXO PARA TRATAREM ELE ASSIM!- berrou Tiago também.**

**Assim que os dois se acalmaram sirius continuou a leitura.**

Já vestido saiu para o corredor que levava à cozinha. A mesa quase desaparecera tantos eram os presentes de aniversário de Duda. Pelo que via, Duda ganhara o novo computador que queria, para não falar na segunda televisão e na bicicleta de corrida. Para o quê exatamente, Duda queria uma bicicleta de corrida era um mistério para Harry, porque Duda era muito gordo e detestava fazer exercícios — a não ser, é claro, que envolvessem bater em alguém. O saco de pancadas preferido de Duda era Harry, mas nem sempre Duda conseguia pegá-lo.

– **conseguindo ou não um dia vou acertar as contas com ele – disse Tiago esfregando os punhos .**

– **você não ta pensando em bater numa criança , ta? – perguntou Alice.**

**Tiago resmungou qualquer coisa e sirius continuou a leitura.**

Harry não parecia, mas era muito rápido.

Talvez fosse porque vivia num armário escuro, mas Harry sempre fora pequeno e muito magro para a idade.

– **aposto que é porque não alimentam ele direito – disse Frank indignado.**

Parecia ainda menor e mais magro do que realmente era porque só lhe davam para vestir as roupas velhas de Duda e Duda era quatro vezes maior do que ele. Harry tinha um rosto magro, joelhos ossudos, cabelos negros e olhos muito verdes.

– **seus olhos lily –disse sirius interrompendo a leitura.**

– **já percebi – ela disse esperando que ninguém mais interrompesse por qualquer coisa.**

Usava óculos redondos, remendados com fita adesiva, por causa das muitas vezes que Duda socara no nariz. A única coisa que Harry gostava em sua aparência era uma cicatriz fininha na testa que tinha a forma de um raio. Existia desde que se entendia por gente e a primeira pergunta que se lembrava de ter feito à tia Petúnia era como a arranjara.

— No desastre de carro em que seus pais morreram — respondera ela. — E não faça perguntas.

Não faça perguntas — está era a primeira regra para levar uma vida tranqüila como os Dursley.

Tio Válter entrou na cozinha quando Harry estava virando o bacon.

— Penteie o cabelo — mandou, a guisa de bom-dia.

Mais ou menos uma vez por semana, tio Válter espiava por cima do jornal e gritava que Harry precisava cortar os cabelos.

Harry deve ter feito mais cortes que o resto dos meninos de sua classe somados, mas não fazia diferença, seus cabelos simplesmente cresciam daquele jeito — para todo lado.

– **Tiago, o garoto tem o cabelo igual o seu – disse sirius como se nunca tivesse visto nada assim antes.**

– **jura? – perguntou Tiago irritado com a burrice de seu amigo – não tinha percebido – acrescentou sarcástico.**

Harry estava fritando os ovos na altura em que Duda chegou à cozinha com a mãe_._

– _**mas ele não ia fazer o bacon? – perguntou sirius.**_

–_**aff – disse Alice – deixa pra la e continua! Eu quero Terminar de ler esses livro rápido!**_

Duda se parecia muito com o tio Válter. Tinha um rosto grande e rosado, pescoço curto, olhos azuis pequenos e aguados e cabelos louros muito espessos e assentados na cabeça enorme e densa. Tia Petúnia dizia com freqüência que Duda parecia um anjinho — Harry dizia com freqüência que Duda parecia um "porco de peruca".

– **imagino – disse Lilian pensando na aparência intragável de seu futuro sobrinho.**

Harry pôs os pratos de ovos com bacon na mesa, o que foi porque não havia muito espaço. Entrementes, Duda contava os presentes. Ficou desapontado.

— Trinta e seis — disse, erguendo os olhos para o pai e a mãe a — Dois a menos do que no ano passado.

– **qual é a diferença ? – perguntou remo.**

— Querido, você não contou o presente de tia Guida, e aqui está um grandão do papai e da mamãe, está vendo?

— Está bem, então são trinta e sete — respondeu Duda ficando vermelho. Harry, percebendo que Duda estava preparando acesso de raiva começou a engolir seu bacon o mais depressa possível caso o primo virasse a mesa.

– **pelo menos ele é esperto – disse sirius.**

Tia Petúnia obviamente também sentiu o perigo, porque na hora disse:

— E vamos comprar mais dois presentes para você hoje. Que tal fofinho? Mais dois presentes está bem assim?

Duda pensou um instante. Pareceu um esforço enorme.

– **esforço pra que ? – perguntou alice – pra saber que vai ficar com mais presentes assim? Ninguém é tão burro.**

Finalmente responde hesitante:

— Então vou ficar com trinta... Trinta...

— Trinta e nove, anjinho — disse tia Petúnia.

– **anjinho aonde ? – perguntou inocentemente Lilian .**

— Ah. — Duda largou-se na cadeira e agarrou o pacote mais próximo. — Então, está bem.

Tio Válter deu uma risadinha.

— O baixinho quer tudo a que tem direito, igualzinho ao pai. É isso ai, garoto! — e arrepiou os cabelos de Duda com os dedos.

Naquele instante o telefone tocou e tia Petúnia foi atendê-lo, enquanto Harry e tio Válter assistiam Duda desembrulhar a bicicleta de corrida, a câmara de filmar, um aeromodelo com controle remoto, dezesseis jogos de computador e um gravador de vídeos. Estava rasgando a embalagem de um relógio de ouro quando tia Petúnia voltou do telefone parecendo ao mesmo tempo zangada e preocupada.

— Más noticias, Válter a Sra. Figg fraturou a perna. Não pode ficar com ele. — e indicou Harry com a cabeça.

Duda boquiabriu-se de horror, mas o coração de Harry deu um salto. Todo ano, no aniversário de Duda, os pais dele o levavam para passar o dia com um amiguinho em parques de aventuras, lanchonetes ou no cinema. Todo ano deixavam Harry com a Sra. Figg, uma velha maluca que morava ali perto. Harry detestava o lugar. A casa inteira cheirava a repolho e a Sra. Figg lhe mostrava fotografias de todos os gatos que já tivera.

– **deve ser horrível mesmo para que ele preferisse ir com os dursley – disse remo.**

— E agora? — perguntou tia Petúnia, olhando furiosa para Harry como se ele tivesse planejado tudo. Harry sabia que devia sentir pena da Sra. Figg que quebrara a perna, mas não era fácil quando lembrava que ia passar um ano sem ter que olhar para o Tobias, o Néris, Seu Patinhas e o Pompom outra vez.

– **é realmente um consolo – debochou snape e todos o encararam como se para ele ficar quieto.**

— Poderíamos ligar para a Guida — sugeriu tio Válter.

— Não diga bobagem, Válter, ela detesta o menino.

– **como eles ousaram falar assim na frente de Harry ? – perguntou Lilian furiosa.**

Com freqüência, os Dursley falavam de Harry assim, como se ele não estivesse presente, ou melhor, como se ele fosse alguma coisa muito desprezível que não conseguisse entendê-los, como uma lesma.

– **lesma é a tua... – começou lily mas Frank a interrompeu .**

– **você esta ciente de que esta xingando um livro , né ?**

**Lilian apenas bufou e olhou para sirius como se para ele continuar.**

— E aquela sua amiga, como é mesmo o nome dela, Ivone?

— Está passando férias em Majorca — respondeu Petúnia, com rispidez.

— Vocês podiam me deixar aqui — arriscou Harry esperançoso (ele poderia assistir ao que quisesse na televisão para variar e, quem sabe, até dar uma voltinha no computador de Duda).

Tia Petúnia parecia que tinha engolido um limão.

– **não seria nada mau ... – resmungou Lilian.**

— E quando voltarmos, encontrar a casa destruída? — rosnou.

— Não vou explodir a casa — prometeu Harry, mas os tios não estavam mais escutando.

— Talvez pudéssemos levá-lo ao zoológico — disse tia Petúnia lentamente — e deixá-lo no carro.

— O carro é novo. Não vou deixá-lo sentado no carro sozinho.

– **eles falam como se MEU filho fosse problemático – disse Tiago indignado.**

– **sendo você o pai...-resmungou snape e todos que o ouviram o encararam furiosos.**

Duda começou a chorar alto. Na realidade não estava chorando, fazia anos que não chorava de verdade, mas sabia que se fizesse cara de choro e gritasse a mãe lhe daria o que quisesse.

– **isso é o que eu chamo de pessoa mimada – disse lily.**

**Todos concordaram e sirius continuou**

— Dudinha, querido, não chore, mamãe não vai deixar ele estragar o seu dia! — exclamou abraçando-o.

— Não... Quero... Que... Ele... Vá! — Duda berrou entre grandes soluços fingidos — Ele sempre estraga tudo! — E lançou um riso maldoso por entre os braços da mãe.

– **olha como você fala do meu filho verme ! – disse Lilian entre dentes.**

Naquele instante a campainha tocou.

— Ah, meu Deus, são eles chegando! — disse tia Petúnia nervosa um minuto depois, o melhor amigo de Duda, Pedro entrou acompanhado da mãe. Pedro era um menino magricela, com cara de rato. Em geral era quem segurava por trás os garotos enquanto Duda batia neles.

– **que garotos maldosos – disse Alice e lily concordou .**

Na mesma hora Duda parou de fingir que estava chorando.

– **nem deu pra notar a falsidade – zombou Frank**

Meia hora depois, Harry, que não conseguia acreditar em sua sorte, estava sentado no banco traseiro do carro dos Dursley, com Pedro e Duda a caminho do jardim zoológico, pela primeira vez na vida. O tio e a tia não tinham conseguido pensar no que fazer com ele, mas antes de saírem, tio Válter puxara Harry para o lado.

— Estou lhe avisando — disse, aproximando a cara grande e vermelha de Harry — Estou-lhe avisando, moleque, a primeira gracinha que fizer, a primeira, vai ficar preso naquele armário até o Natal.

– **olha como você fala com meu filho seu trouxa! – disse Tiago irritado.**

– **não ouse ameaçar Harry ! – disse lily raivosa olhando para o livro.**

**Depois desse momento completamente normal sirius continuou.**

— Não vou fazer nada — disse Harry — juro...

Mas tio Válter não acreditou nele. Ninguém nunca acreditava.

O problema era que sempre aconteciam coisas estranhas à volta de Harry e simplesmente não adiantava dizer aos Dursley que não era sua culpa.

Uma vez tia Petúnia, cansada de ver Harry voltar do barbeiro como se não tivesse estado lá, apanhara uma tesoura de cozinha e cortara o cabelo dele tão curto que o deixara quase careca, exceto por uma franja, que ela deixou, para esconder aquela cicatriz horrorosa

– **me espere petúnia – disse Lilian ameaçadoramente – vou fazer seu cabelo cair na primeira oportunidade.**

. Duda morrera de rir de Harry, que passou à noite acordado imaginando como que seria a escola no dia seguinte, onde já riam dele por causa das roupas folgadas e dos óculos emendados com fita adesiva. Na manha seguinte, porém, quando se levantou os cabelos estavam exatamente como eram antes de tia Petúnia cortá-los. Tinham-no deixado preso uma semana no armário por causa disso, apesar de sua tentativa de explicar que não saberia explicar como é que os cabelos tinham crescido tão depressa.

– **a culpa não é dele ! – disse Alice indignada – ninguém pode cotrolar uma magia isso é chamada de "acidental"**

Outra vez, tia Petúnia tentara obrigá-lo a vestir um macacão velho de Duda (marrom com pompons cor de laranja). Quanto mais tentava enfiá-lo pela cabeça dele, tanto menor o macacão ficava, até que finalmente parecia feito para um fantochinho de dedo, e com certeza não ia servir para o Harry. Tia Petúnia concluiu que devia ter encolhido na lavagem e Harry, para seu grande alivio, não foi castigado.

– **pelo menos a petúnia não aceitou o obvio- disse Lilian.**

Por outro lado, ele se metera numa grande encrenca quando o encontraram no telhado da cozinha da escola. A turma de Duda o estava perseguindo, como sempre, e tanto para surpresa de Harry quanto dos outros, ele apareceu sentado na chaminé. Os Dursley receberam uma carta muito zangada da diretora de Harry, contando que Harry andara escalando os prédios da escola. Mas só o que tentara fazer (conforme gritou para tio Válter através da porta trancada do armário) fora saltar para trás das grandes latas de lixo da porta da cozinha. Harry supunha que o vento devia tê-lo apanhado na hora em que saltou.

– **ninguém é tão leve assim – disse lily.**

Mas hoje nada ia dar errado. Valia até a pena estar em companhia de Duda e Pedro para passar o dia em outro lugar que não fosse à escola, o armário, ou a sala com cheiro de repolho da Sra. Figg.

Enquanto dirigia, tio Válter se queixava à tia Petúnia. Ele gostava de se queixar de tudo: das pessoas no trabalho, de Harry, do conselho, de Harry, do banco e Harry eram seus dois assuntos preferidos. Esta manhã eram as motocicletas

– **affff – reclamou Alice – vai arrumar assunto , vai**

.

— ... Roncando pelas ruas como loucos, os arruaceiros — disse, quando uma moto emparelhou com eles.

— Tive um sonho com uma motocicleta — falou Harry, lembrando-se de repente — Ela voava.

Tio Válter quase bateu no carro da frente. Virou-se para trás e gritou com Harry, seu rosto parecendo uma beterraba gigante e bigoduda:

— MOTOCICLETAS NÃO VOAM!

– **que pertubado – comentou remo.**

Duda e Pedro deram risadinhas.

— Sei que não voam — respondeu Harry — Foi só um sonho.

Mas desejou que não tivesse dito nada. Se havia uma coisa que os Dursley detestavam mais do que as suas perguntas, era quando falava de coisas que faziam o que não deviam, não interessava se era sonho ou desenho animado, pareciam pensar que ele poderia arranjar idéias perigosas.

Era um sábado muito ensolarado e o zôo estava cheio de famílias. Os Dursley compraram grandes sorvetes de chocolate para Duda e Pedro à entrada e, então, porque a mulher sorridente na carrocinha perguntara o que Harry ia querer antes que pudessem afastá-lo depressa dali, eles lhe compraram um picolé barato de limão.

– **caramba. Quem escreveu esse livro deve gostar de sorvete de limão! – disse sirius – já apareceu duas vezes.**

– **afff – Lilian reclamou : eu hein sirius vai arrumar o que fazer.**

**Sirius bufou e continuou a ler**

Não era ruim, Harry pensou, lambendo-o enquanto observavam um gorila que coçava a cabeça e se parecia demais com Duda, exceto pelos cabelos que não eram louros.

Harry passou a melhor manhã que já tivera em muito tempo.

Cuidou de andar um pouco afastado dos Dursley, de modo que Duda e Pedro, que ali pela hora do almoço estavam começando a se chatear com os bichos, não recaíssem no seu passatempo favorito de bater no primo. Almoçaram no restaurante do zôo e quando Duda teve um acesso de raiva porque seu sorvetão não era bastante grande, tio Válter comprou-lhe outro e deixou Harry terminar o primeiro.

– **eca – exclamaram as meninas enojadas ao imaginarem Harry comendo algo que continha a baba de duda.**

Depois Harry achou que devia ter adivinhado que estava bom demais para durar muito tempo.

– **porque eu não tenho um bom pressentimento disso ? – perguntou sirius.**

– **porque não é pra ter mesmo – retrucou lily.**

– **essa foi boa lily – disse Alice.**

**Sirius apenas voltou a ler.**

Terminado o almoço foram visitar o alojamento dos répteis.

Era fresco e escuro ali, com quadrados iluminados ao longo das paredes. Por trás dos vidros, rastejavam e deslizavam em pedaços de pau e em pedras todos os tipos de cobras e lagartos. Duda e Pedro queriam ver as enormes cobras venenosas e as grossas pitons que esmagavam um homem. Duda logo encontrou a maior cobra que havia. Poderia dar duas voltas no carro de tio Válter e amassá-lo até reduzi-lo ao tamanho de uma lata de lixo, mas naquela hora ela não estava disposta a fazer nada. Na realidade, estava dormindo a sono solto.

Duda parou, o nariz comprimido contra o vidro, observando as espirais marrons e reluzentes.

— Faz ela se mexer — choramingou para o pai. Tio Válter bateu no vidro, mas a cobra não se mexeu.

– **eles não valem a pena o suficiente ate para uma cobra – disse Alice.**

— Faz outra vez — mandou Duda. Tio Válter bateu no vidro com os nós dos dedos, mas a cobra continuou dormindo.

– **mas que idiotas – disse lily – para mim já estaria na cara que a cobra não ia acordar.**

— Que chato — queixou-se Duda. E saiu arrastando os pés, Harry veio se postar na frente do tanque e estudou a cobra com atenção. Não se admiraria se a própria cobra morresse de tédio. Não tinha companhia a não ser aquela gente idiota que batucava no vidro, tentando incomodá-la o dia inteiro. Era pior do que ter um armário por quarto, onde a única visita era a tia Petúnia esmurrando a porta para acordá-lo, mas ao menos ele podia visitar o resto da casa.

A cobra inesperadamente abriu os olhos, que pareciam contas.

Devagarinho, muito devagarinho, levantou a cabeça até seus olhos chegarem ao nível dos de Harry.

_E piscou._

– **como? – perguntou Tiago.**

– **como ela piscou ? – perguntou sirius– para mim isso não é possível.**

– **pra você qualquer coisa não é possível – disse snape e sirus o ignorou.**

Harry arregalou os olhos. E olhou depressa a toda volta para ver se havia alguém olhando. Não havia. E retribuiu o olhar da cobra, piscando também.

A cobra acenou com a cabeça na direção de tio Válter e de Duda, depois levantou os olhos para o teto. Lançou um olhar a Harry que dizia com todas as letras:

— "_Isso é o que me acontece o tempo todo_"_._

— Eu sei — murmurou Harry pelo vidro, embora não tivesse muita certeza se a cobra poderia ouvi-lo — deve ser bem chato.

A cobra concordou com um aceno de cabeça enfático.

— Mas de onde é que você veio? — perguntou Harry.

A cobra apontou com o rabo uma placa próxima ao vidro.

Harry espiou.

— _Boa Constrictor, Brasil,_ era bom lá?

A jibóia apontou novamente a placa com o rabo e Harry leu:

"_Este espécime nasceu em cativeiro_".

— Ah, entendo, então você nunca esteve no Brasil?

– **deixa eu ver se eu entendi... – disse lily – Harry estava conversando com uam cobra! Foi o que vocês ouviram também ? porque s for isso que dizer que Harry é ofidioglota!**

– **mas porque ele seria? – prguntou Frank – quer dizer ... não tem muito sentido.**

– **parece que nada nos livros vai ter sentido – disse Alice.**

A cobra sacudiu a cabeça, mas um grito ensurdecedor atrás de Harry fez os dois pularem:

— DUDA! SR. DURSLEY! VENHAM VER ESSA COBRA! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ACREDITAR NO QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!

Duda veio bamboleando até onde o amigo estava o mais depressa que pôde.

— Cai fora — falou dando um soco nas costelas de Harry.

Apanhado de surpresa, Harry caiu com força no chão de concreto.

O que se passou em seguida aconteceu tão depressa que ninguém viu como foi: num segundo, Pedro e Duda estavam encostados no vidro, no segundo seguinte, estavam saltando para trás soltando uivos de terror.

Harry sentou-se e parou de respirar: o vidro da frente do tanque da jibóia tinha sumido.

– **magia acidental – disse sirius .**

– **não! Jura? – debochou snape.**

– **se enxerga ,idiota – falou Alice e snape a olhou furiosamente – continue por favor sirius.**

A grande cobra se desenrolou depressa e escorregou pelo chão, as pessoas no alojamento dos répteis gritaram e começaram a correr para as saídas.

Quando a cobra passou rápido por ele, Harry poderia jurar que uma voz baixa e sibilante tinha dito: _"Brasil, aqui vou eu... Obrigado, amigo"._

– _**Harry ganhou um amigo – disse sirius achando graça.**_

O zelador do alojamento dos répteis ficou em estado de choque.

— Mas o vidro — ele não parava de repetir, para onde foi o vidro?

O diretor do zôo em pessoa preparou uma xícara de chá forte para tia Petúnia enquanto se desculpava mil vezes.

Pedro e Duda só conseguiam balbuciar. Pelo que Harry vira, a cobra não fizera nada a não ser fingir abocanhar os calcanhares deles quando passou, mas quando chegaram finalmente ao carro do tio Válter, Duda estava contando que a cobra quase lhe arrancara a perna a dentadas, enquanto Pedro jurava que a cobra tentara apertá-lo até matar. Mas o pior de tudo, pelo menos para Harry, foi Pedro ter se acalmado o suficiente para perguntar:

— Harry estava conversando com ela, não estava, Harry?

Tio Válter esperou até Pedro estar longe da casa para brigar com Harry, Estava tão zangado que mal podia falar. Conseguiu apenas dizer:

— Vá... Armário,... Harry... Sem comida

–**COMO É QUE É ? – berrou lily.**

– **lily – disse remo vendo que Tiago também estava prestes a explodir – vamos ter a chance de mudar isso e depois você pod se vingar da sua Irma e do dursley.**

– **tem razão – ela disse – posso me vingar depois – ela falou com um brilho maligno nos olhos – continue sirius** .

— antes de desmontar em uma cadeira e tia Petúnia ter que correr para lhe servir uma boa dose de conhaque.

Muito mais tarde, deitado no seu armário, Harry desejou ter um relógio. Não sabia que horas eram e não tinha certeza se os Dursley já estariam dormindo. Até que estivessem, ele não poderia se arriscar a ir escondido até a cozinha buscar alguma coisa para comer.

Vivia com os Dursley havia quase dez anos, dez infelizes anos, desde que se lembrava, desde que era bebê e seus pais tinham morrido naquele acidente de carro. Não conseguia se lembrar de ter estado no carro quando os pais morreram.

–**porque ele se lembraria? – perguntou snape rudemente e todos o encararam ¬¬**

– **mesmo se essa desculpa deslavada fosse verdade – disse Alice irritada ignorando snape - Harry não iria conseguir se lembrar . era apenas um bebe!**

Às vezes, quando forçava a memória durante longas horas em seu armário, lembrava-se de uma estranha visão: um lampejo ofuscante de luz verde e uma queimadura na testa. Isto supunha ele, era o acidente, embora não conseguisse lembrar de onde vinha toda aquela luz verde. Não conseguia lembrar nada dos pais. A tia e o tio nunca falavam neles e naturalmente tinham-no proibido de fazer perguntas. E não havia fotografias deles na casa.

Quando era mais novo Harry sonhara muitas vezes com um parente desconhecido que vinha levá-lo embora, mas isto nunca acontecera, os Dursley eram sua única família. Ainda assim, ele achava (ou talvez fosse só uma esperança) que estranhos na rua o conheciam. E eram estranhos muito estranhos. Um homenzinho de cartola roxa se curvara para ele uma vez quando estava fazendo compras com tia Petúnia e Duda. Depois de perguntar a Harry, furiosa, se ele conhecia o homem, tia Petúnia tinha empurrado os meninos depressa para fora da loja sem comprar nada. Uma velha amalucada toda vestida de verde uma vez acenara alegremente para ele no ônibus. Um careca com um longo casaco púrpura, chegara a apertar sua mão na rua um dia desses e em seguida se afastara sem dizer nada. A coisa mais estranha nessas pessoas era a maneira com que pareciam desaparecer no instante em que Harry tentava vê-los melhor.

Na escola Harry não tinha ninguém. Todos sabiam que a turma de Duda odiava aquele estranho Harry Potter com suas roupas velhas e folgadas e os óculos remendados, e ninguém gostava de contrariar a turma do Duda.

– **esse capitulo foi…o.k. – disse Frank**

– **é – disseram os marotos.**

– **bom , quem quer ler agora? – perguntou sirius.**

– **deixa comigo – disse lily**

– **as cartas de ninguém.**


End file.
